


Один из многих моментов

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Eastern Promises (2007), The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Мир Бориса — калейдоскоп таблеток разных цветов, холода и одиночества, в котором мир Поттера кажется недостижимой утопией за зелёной дверью.
Relationships: Boris Pavlikovsky/Kirill - mentioned, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 16





	Один из многих моментов

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с фильмом [«Eastern Promises»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/257892/); многочисленные упоминания наркотиков, алкоголя; постканон; всё плохо.  
> Написано на спецквест по теме "Столкновение противоположностей".

Быть может, в бледном свете привокзальных фонарей грубый дощатый забор показался ему белой стеной?  
А роковая дверь пробудила в нем заветные воспоминания?  
Да и существовала ли когда-нибудь белая стена и зеленая дверь?  
Герберт Уэллс «Дверь в стене»

Не обжитый, стерильно-прибранный, промёрзший насквозь номер отеля. Светлые стены, светлая мебель, светлые, с кремовым отливом, ткани, залитые мёртвым блёклым светом из распахнутого окна. Влажный воздух, наполненный дыханием тёплой, беззубой лондонской зимы, застиранный серый саван плотных облаков, накинутый на низкое небо. Одинаковые комнаты — гостиницы, психушки, больницы, тюрьмы. Всё, чтобы посетители не задерживались, а, задержавшись, — сошли с ума в зыбком мареве, где взгляду не за что было зацепиться. В каждом городе, в каждой стране строились такие номера, не дорогие и не дешёвые, похожие один на другой. Точно для меблировки этих комнат звали всегда одного и того же человека без вкуса, старавшегося изо всех сил повторять самого себя. Просыпаясь ночью, можно было часами смотреть в потолок, разглядывать безликие стены с темными пятнами репродукций картин, но так и не вспомнить, какой это город. Конечно, спать в мягкой постели, укрываясь одеялом с едва ощутимым запахом кондиционера для белья, и иметь возможность вызвать устало улыбающуюся горничную с завтраком было лучше ночёвок на улице или в очередном притоне. Плохое имело свойство забываться слишком быстро, и всегда хотелось большего.

В Лондоне у Бориса была совсем маленькая съёмная квартирка на самой окраине города, и отель ближе к центру казался лучшим вариантом, учитывая рождественские пробки. Устраивать сносное жилье в любой точке Британии он не собирался. Влажный холод, пронизывающий ветер, вечный дождь и серость напоминали о худшей части жизни, и добровольно возвращаться в неё Борис не хотел. Разве что привезти Поттера сюда на Рождество и до головокружения гулять по всем ярмаркам в окружении сотен разноцветных огоньков. Для таких каникул подошёл бы и просто отель поприличней, в каком-нибудь старинном здании, но всё это оставалось в мимолётных мыслях. Реальность состояла из выстуженной комнаты, хотя промозглое дыхание улицы не могло развеять тяжёлый сигаретный дым, узкого дивана и плотно зажатого в ладони телефона. Единственное окошко в жизнь иную, наполненную цветом и движением, занимало меньше кисти руки. Металл, пластик, стекло и тонкие схемы в одной миниатюрной вещице, стоившей словно она отлита из золота. Чёрт их знает, этих техников, может так оно и было.

Прозрачное, закалённое от ударов стекло (но не от падений, падение оставило длинный шрам на экране) скрывало другой город. Там, в знакомой спальне, Поттер сидел на полу у кровати, слишком лениво-спокойный, чтобы быть _чистым_. С жадностью вглядываясь в каждую черту, Борис бездумно гладил кончиками пальцев заднюю панель телефона. В экране, кроме ворота свитера грубой вязки (тёмно-зелёный, с торчащей у ключицы ниткой, незнакомый, Борис не знал, какой он на ощупь, и испытывал зудящее желание прикоснуться, чтобы запомнить текстуру, тепло, тяжесть, чтобы знать, как он лежит на коже) виделся уголок смятого покрывала, и верх дверного косяка.

— Так ты там до Нового года?

В голосе Поттера слышалась безмятежность буддийских монахов и это беспокоило сильнее, чем обычные пикировки, случавшиеся, стоило задеть болезненную тему.

— Да, ты же понимаешь, у нас тут, ну, традиция. Все-все, кто причастен, должны приехать и отметиться. Некоторые семьи с собой таскают, будто не понимают, насколько это…

Борис тяжело и картинно вздохнул, закатил глаза, всем своим видом демонстрируя, насколько неудачной будет идея привезти Поттера сюда сейчас.

— Деловая встреча, а не праздник. Рождество с деловыми партнёрами, а.

Поттер улыбнулся в ответ на гримасу, и от этого простого движения губ Бориса захлестнуло удушающей нежностью.

— А ты?

— Я останусь дома. Друзья Хоби, миссис Дефрез… помнишь её?

— А то. Она от меня не в восторге. Поттер, я…

За спиной Поттера мелькнула размытая фигура, и он нервно обернулся всем корпусом, словно пытался заслонить происходящее от Бориса.

— Слушай, мне надо бежать. Я тебе потом, — замолк на полуслове, снова обернулся и встал. В экране на мгновение мелькнуло колено, трепыхнулся размытый свитер, вызывая дурноту от резкой смены кадра и снова возник слишком спокойный Поттер, — позвоню ещё. Напишу. Пока.

— Пока, — сказал Борис свернувшемся окошку видео-звонка. Мелкая кнопка на боковой панели щёлкнула под ногтем, и экран телефона погас. Широкое стекло, пересечённое глубокой зигзагообразной трещиной отразило напряжённое лицо. Призрачно-мутная кожа, чёрные провалы глаз, тонкие, сжатые в одну нитку губы — точно какой-то хрен из дешёвых фильмов ужасов. Позволив пластику сползать по коже, Борис мягко стукнул нижним краем о бедро и нервно повторил движение. Подушечки пальцев влажно скользили по глади стекла, оставляя испарину и разводы.

Стараясь справиться с накатившим раздражением, Борис глубоко вздохнул и разразился лающим кашлем, от которого бросило в холод. Кошмарная простуда окончательно перетекла из стадии горячечного озноба и потоков соплей в глухой, сиплый кашель, выворачивающий лёгкие наизнанку. Приступ раздирал горло, Борис рефлекторно прижимал локоть к боку, уменьшая боль, пронзавшую левую сторону грудины от резких вдохов. Пара инъекции антибиотиков, и всё как всегда должно было пройти, но организм, измученный последними шестью месяцами, никак не мог выздороветь.

Обессиленно повалившись на бок, Борис притянул колени к груди, стараясь отдышаться. Приступ закончился так же внезапно, как и начался, оставив после себя слабость в дрожащем теле и тянущую боль в мышцах живота и грудины, страдавших больше всего. Со скепсисом посмотрев на распотрошённую пачку сигарет на столике, Борис перевернулся на спину, спасаясь от соблазна. В груди всё ещё болело, но боль эта, тупая, ноющая, была скорее отголоском мыслей, нежели какой-то проблемой. Во всяком случае, Борис предпочитал считать именно так.

У него была своя жизнь, не без изъянов, конечно, полная фальши и далёкая от норм общепринятой морали. Десятки женщин, от которых Борис терял голову и так же быстро забывал, сотни знакомых и совсем немного близких людей, за которых можно было легко умереть. Воспоминаний хватило бы на серию романов, но волны времени размывали их как песок, оставляя на поверхности только самые тяжёлые. Стоило задуматься, и чувство стыда, лишь усилившееся за прошедшие годы, принималось разъедать душу кислотой. Может быть поэтому забыть Поттера, отправив его к бессчётному числу других людей из прошлого, так и не получилось. Раньше воспоминания о нём и времени, проведённом вдвоем в Вегасе, накатывали спонтанно. Старый, чёрно-белый фильм ужасов, неожиданно мелькавший на экране телевизора за барной стойкой; мальчишки в магазине, слишком оборванные, грязные и самодовольные, словно только у них был один секрет на двоих; маленькие белые и глупые собачки, все, как одна, доверчиво идущие на руки; запах дешёвого средства для чистки бассейнов; безумные рассуждения спортивных болельщиков о расположении планет и влиянии их на игру. Песок. С того момента, как Борис уехал из Вегаса, он сторониться _песка_ и пустынных пляжей, где завывания ветра, шорох песчинок и высоко раскинутое небо, полное звёзд, навевало больше тоски, чем возвращение на родину матери. Если успокоить расшалившуюся память не получалось, то приходилось прибегать к проверенному средству. Разве что кислоты Борис старался избегать — под ней воспоминания вспыхивали сильнее, и становилось только хуже. Теперь вся реальность казалась бесконечным трипом под драгонфлаем с ярчайшими приходами от пары недель, проведённых вместе с Поттером, и таким же оглушительным отходняком в одиночестве другой страны.

Отношения эти произрастали из плодородной почвы совместных воспоминаний, за истечением срока давности казавшимися волшебной сказкой, щедро удобренной алкоголем. Они и начались-то (возобновились?) точно так же. Квартира в Антверпене, мутное пасмурное небо перед зарождающимся рассветом, закрытое тонкой шторой, слежавшиеся простыни с обширным тёмно-малиновым пятном (с чего они вообще начали пить красное вино?), измятые, растрёпанные пряди на подушке и изгиб шеи с одним тёмным следом от жадно прижатых губ. Вкус табака, потому что даже просто дышать рядом было сложно, и чувство пузырящегося счастья, а ещё похмелье, раскалывавшее голову. Почти месяц они провели в эйфории и постели, слово вернулись в прошлые, дополненные и заретушированные воспоминания. В Вегасе не было никаких лишних раздумий, мысли, спутанные алкоголем, приправленным самой дешёвой дрянью, которую только удавалось достать, рассеивались под прикосновениями. Тела сплетались в единственно верном, древнем танце, рождённом под лунным светом. Ладонями по коже, не различая, где заканчивается своя плоть и начинается другая. Выдохи в губы, размытые стоны, шорохи простыней в звенящей тишине пустыни. Можно было просто целоваться часами, вычерчивая пальцами линии на коже, словно слепые, считывая мельчайшие чувства по россыпи мурашек и вздыбленным волоскам.

Стоило разъехаться, и реальность сменила отголоски воспоминаний.

Оказалось, что у них всё хорошо только с сексом. И с фильмами, которые часто переходили в секс. Третьим, что прекрасно получалось делать вдвоём, оставались трипы, когда оба они, угашенные до заторможенности движений, просто лежали рядом. Это казалось даже лучше секса, Борис согласен был остаться в таком состоянии навсегда, но Поттер, становившийся до смешного серьёзным, не позволял делать глупостей. Один взгляд на оставленные не на месте шприцы, и его глаза стекленели, как у фарфоровой куклы. Так же Поттер смотрел на любой пистолет или револьвер: затравленным, напуганным зверьком, неизбежно заворожённым близостью смерти.

Ругались из-за оружия, разъездов, торговли наркотиками и комодами, ревности к вереницам женщин… героина. В последний раз вообще вышло очень хреново. Знавший нужную дозировку, ширявшийся только проверенным товаром от знакомых, никогда не остающийся один Борис где-то облажался. И очнулся в реанимации, после трёх дней комы. Скандал, который устроил Поттер (какой болтливый и доброжелательный мудак ему рассказал, Борис всё ещё надеялся выяснить), был грандиозен. После были только телефонные звонки, наполненные подчёркнутым безразличием, неотвратимо приближавшееся Рождество и вереницы мрачных идей, вызванные как внезапной размолвкой, так и попыткой перейти на дурь полегче.

Борис провёл сутки в одиночестве в номере отеля, словно отшельник, удалившийся в скит для размышлений и получения знаний от высших сил. Вместо встречи с ангелами ему решил позвонить Поттер, сам не зная, сколько в этом было иронии, но цель оказалась достигнута.

Мысль была простая, чёткая и холодная. Существование в своём уютном мирке, выстраиваемом годами, было окончательно разрушено. Если бы Поттер попросил, сказал, что хочет увидеть не через экран сотового телефона и три с половиной тысячи миль, то Борис тотчас же заказывал бы билеты уже на пути в аэропорт. Но Поттер, грёбанный Поттер, с его умением вывести из себя одним своим видом, ни о чём не просил, совсем не упрощая ситуацию. И чем дольше Борис рассматривал эту неприглядную мысль, похожую на раздавленного жука, тем острее чувствовал — Поттер уже всё решил сам и метания напрасны. Тем быстрее нужно было что-то предпринять, потому что в прошлый раз, струсив, Борис потерял его почти на десять лет.

***

  
Примерно за месяц, сразу за Днём благодарения у американцев, начиналось самое рабочее время. В преддверии Рождества и Нового года люди закупались подарками и различными веществами, делавшими вечеринки ярче и менее памятными. Увеличивался и поток тех, кто ненавидел праздники и пытался забыться. Иногда насовсем, но это было личным делом каждого. Хотя наблюдая, как очередной одинокий торчок с глазами, горящими одной идеей, покупает слишком много, Борис изо всех сил старался не думать о своём Поттере. Долго размышлять в такое время не приходилось. Борис чувствовал себя крысой, пытающейся заткнуть с десяток брешей в тонущем днище корабля. Срывались поставки, исчезали барыги и выручка, отлаженно работающая на границе схема вдруг нарушалась, и приходилось срываться и лететь через три страны, чтобы лично решать все проблемы. Умение быстро и с наименьшими потерями разгрести свои и чужие косяки ценилось, и со временем Борис приобрёл определённую известность. С одной стороны, водить близкое знакомство с теми, кто _дозволял_ заниматься торговлей в городе, было удобно для дела, с другой — такая дружба требовала определённой ответственности. В Нью-Йорке в общем-то приходилось только вовремя отдавать часть выручки и иногда делиться товаром в разумных пределах; к поездке в Варшаву всегда стоило добавлять не меньше трёх дней из-за обязательного визита к законникам и кутежа в честь встречи; хуже всего дела обстояли в Лондоне. Борис не любил этот город и эту страну, начиная от серой погоды и заканчивая безумным левосторонним движением. Сложности с визой, проблемы с въездом и выездом (ввозом, если точнее), искажённое произношение и самая разрозненная русскоговорящая коммуна из всех, где приходилось бывать.

В Лондоне Борис впервые попробовал героин. Это больше напоминало попытку самоубийства по неосторожности: незнакомый притон, чужие иглы и чужой порошок, но всё казалось неважным. Картина, птичка Поттера, первый раз участвовала залогом в сделке, и нужно было ждать несколько недель, чтобы она вернулась обратно. Это время осталось в памяти причудливым калейдоскопом разрозненных событий, лиц, квартир и дурмана. Борис просыпался в чужих комнатах, иногда — на голом полу, с женщинами, чьи имена лишь казались знакомыми, так же безнадежно пытавшимися сбежать от чего-то. Одно утро он встретил в квартире мужчины, значительно старше, русского и отказавшегося от кокаина. Между ними ничего особенного не было: дешёвый бар, в котором разливали местное горькое пиво, только мужчины за столиками, предложение выпить, грубые, быстрые прикосновения в узком переулке рядом с заведением. Проблемы начались после, когда Борис немного протрезвел и узнал во владельце квартиры Кирилла, сына одного из законников, весомую фигуру в лондонских кругах. Слухи о его предпочтениях ходили, но жёстко пересекались — быть педиком и вором с синими звёздами на коже казалось немыслимым.

Проговорив всю ночь, они расстались почти друзьями. Знакомство это хоть и никак не помогло сделкам Бориса, но после он зарёкся устраивать многодневные трипы и на какое-то время сократил количество доз. Они встречались ещё несколько раз, и свидания несли в себе только бесконечную тоску и одиночество, которые концентрировались, стоило остаться вдвоём. Всё неожиданно изменилось, когда Кирилл занял место отца, попавшего в неприятности с властями и оказавшегося в тюрьме. Традиция устраивать _семейные обеды_ для приближенных сохранилась, но список был изменён, и Борис оказался в нём. В прошлый раз за две выматывающие вечеринки он оброс просто неприличным количеством знакомых, расширил свой бизнес больше, чем за пять лет и разругался с Поттером, который хотел провести это время вместе. Что делать в этом году, Борис всё ещё не был уверен, хотя до наступления рождественского сочельника оставалось меньше суток.

***

  
С каждым сделанным шагом зелёная дверь неотвратимо увеличивалась, разрасталась, заполняя собой всё пространство и внимание. Двустворчатая, явственно выше двух метров. Когда-то яркая краска, покрывавшая дерево, со временем выцвела на солнце, местами потрескалась и облупилась, пестря длинными бурыми трещинами. Латунные круглые ручки и глазок замка служили украшением и данью общему стилю тесно прижавшихся друг к другу схожих домов. Название «Trans-Siberian» было выгравировано на маленькой вывеске, скромно пристроившейся на стене рядом с крыльцом. Звонок, тоже выкрашенный зелёным, скрывался у самого косяка — пришедший впервые человек терялся и долго искал его, давая время разглядеть посетителя через притаившиеся вверху камеры. Прохожие стремительно пересекали улицу, спеша по своим делам и стараясь укрыться от холодного, резкого ветра, в этом году заменявшего снег. Ни один не поднимал головы, быстро пробегая мимо, и немного ускорял шаг, стоило поравняться с дверью, нависавшей над улицей. В ней не было ничего зловещего или мрачного, даже фонари, тускло блестевшие в сумрачном дневном свете без проблеска солнца, ровно и мягко горели. Со стороны могло показаться, что _зелёную дверь в стене_ могли видеть только под особенным углом, особенные люди.

Справившись с собой, Борис ускорил шаг, перебежав дорогу наискосок от высадившего его таксиста, и стремительно взлетел на крыльцо. Для обычных людей этой двери действительно не существовало. Тех, кто знал её секреты, за тяжёлой створкой ожидало то самое, Уэллсовское, «возвращение на родину». Только для эмигрантов, сколько бы времени не минуло вздрагивавших от слова «депортация», родина не была райским местом.

Борис не был ни гостем, чтобы звонить, ни близким другом, чтобы распахнуть дверь самому. Пришлось стучать. Тяжёлое дерево скрадывало шум, и звук разнесся внутри грудной клетки, передавшись по запястью. Стараясь избавиться от этого ощущения и не зацикливаться на предметах, Борис постучал ещё.

Перед выходом из отеля он закинулся горстью метадона, чтобы проще было вызвать такси, и рассчитался за номер. Отсчитывая наличку и чувствуя, как реальность начинает отдаляться и тормозить, Борис всё явственней ощущал, что делает какое-то несусветное дерьмо. Как в тот раз, когда он изо всех сил пытался очаровать Мириам и её смуглую подругу с высоченными скулами, зная, что они живут вместе несколько лет.

Дверь резко распахнулась вовнутрь, стоило занести руку ещё раз. На пороге ожидаемо стоял высоченный, сухой и жилистый тип, с зализанными назад волосами, в которых явно блестела седина, хотя он был всего лишь на десяток лет старше Бориса. Гладко выбритый, лощёный, в дорогом брючном костюме без кича, он мог бы сойти за приличного гражданина, но суровое, обветренное и закостеневшее лицо однозначно говорило о бешеной породе. Николай — водитель Кирилла, хотя его роль во всех делах была не меньше, чем у Мириам.

— Ресторан закрыт, — через молчаливую паузу на русском сообщил он, сжав тонкие губы и больше никак не выражая своего презрения к неурочным гостям. — Готовимся к Рождеству.

— Мне нужно увидеть Кирилла Семёновича. Он здесь?

Честнее было спросить: насколько он пьян и может ли говорить?

— Ищет рождественское настроение, — жутковатое лицо рассекла странная улыбка и зависла в сером мареве начавшего дождить дня.

Спасаясь от первых холодных капель, падавших прямо за поднятый ворот пальто, туда, к нездорово разгорячённой шее, Борис шагнул за зелёную дверь. Николай неотрывно шёл следом, отставая на полшага как почётная свита или конвой. Они быстро пересекли залу и остановились перед баром. Борис недовольно обернулся, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Действия долбанного метадона не хватало, чтобы не дёргаться, оказавшись в доме одного из законников, зная, насколько он был быстр на расправу. Если педиком Кирилла называли только самоубийцы, желавшие искупаться в зимней Темзе, то психопатом клеймили ещё при отце. Куда изящней казалось сравнение с Ронни Крэйем, ходившее среди англичан, но брата, который мог бы уравновешивать жестокость и поспешность решений, у него не было.

— Он на кухне, — в полголоса сообщил Николай и неожиданно схватил пальцами за локоть. Даже через ткань пальто и рубашки показалось, что руку сжали металлические тиски. — Пьёт. Не усугубляй. Нам ещё Рождество пережить надо.

Борис быстро кивнул и захват тут же исчез, а Николай, поправив вычурный узел на галстуке пошёл в глубь зала. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов (только сейчас смеси запахов готовящегося праздничного ужина и тяжёлый дух живых еловых веток достигли носа), Борис огляделся, хоть и видел это огромное помещение десятки раз. К празднику готовились с исконно русским размахом. Накрахмаленные скатерти скрывали длинные деревянные столы; блестело столовое серебро, взводы разномастных рюмок, бокалов, фужеров окружали белоснежный фарфор с серебристой гравировкой по краям. Бар пестрел бутылками, подсвеченными десятками огоньков от гирлянд, они же завешивали светящимися шторами окна, выходившие во внутренний двор. Арки, разделявшие залу на три части, украшали длинные гирлянды из живых ёлочных веток, с блестящими звёздами и снежинками. Две смазливые официантки сосредоточено наряжали огромную ёлку в центре зала, развешивая старинные ёлочные игрушки. Мужчины в рабочей форме расставляли стулья, другие, в белых рубашках, таскали из кухни посуду.

Растирая локоть, на котором всё ещё ощущались цепкие пальцы, Борис так и не увидел, куда ушёл Николай, и это беспокоило, но дольше медлить было нельзя. Толкая очередные двери, которые не хотелось открывать, он всё ещё не был уверен, что поступает правильно. Что действительно хочет попытаться разрушить одну из самых выгодных связей, и если бы только одну. Насколько далеко распространится мстительность Кирилла и не решит ли он прямо сейчас, вспылив, распороть горло осколком разбитой бутылки, как, говорят, уже бывало? И на какое дерьмо приходилось идти из-за Поттера, который сидел там рядом со своими бесценными комодами, сервантами и буфетами и даже простого сообщения отправить не мог!

Тронув телефон, убранный во внутренний карман пиджака напротив сердца, и почувствовав его холодное безмолвие, Борис широко улыбнулся всей кухне. Кирилл в компании бутылки, стопки и мелкой пластиковой ёлки, сидел вдалеке от суеты и кипучей работы поваров, чернильной кляксой размазавшись по белоснежному кафелю. В углу, между дверью в зал и выходом на задний двор была неглубокая ниша, вмещавшая в себя небольшой стол и пару потрёпанных диванчиков. На стене, рядом с выключенной лампой висел широкий экран, где мелькали изображения с камер. Вход в ресторан, задний двор, подвал, столы с разных ракурсов. Неплохое приспособление, если ждёшь недоброго от собственных гостей. Идеальное место, чтобы наблюдать за происходящим во всём ресторане, но никак не принимать в нём участия. Впрочем, персонал не обращал никакого внимания на владельца, самозабвенно надиравшегося в своём тайнике.

— Твоя мамаша не была цыганкой? — вместо приветствия спросил Кирилл и встал из-за стола, тоже улыбаясь как старому другу и протягивая руку. Осунувшийся, с красными, воспалёнными и припухшими верхними веками, весь измятый, расхристанный, лохматый и измученный. Старше, он остро напоминал, что будет, если Борис не перестанет столько пить, и в то же время притягивал чистым страданием и несчастьем, так явственно проступавшим у всех земляков, сверх меры прикладывавшихся к бутылке.

— Полячка она, — Борис снял пальто и небрежно бросил рядом. Ткань пропитается прогорклым запахом масла, тяжёлым духом готовящейся разнообразной еды, и одежду придётся отдавать в химчистку, но об этом стоило подумать раньше. На столе уже возникла пустая стопка, принесённая молчаливым официантом, осталось только сесть напротив. — Но сам скажи, у кого в роду цыган не было?

— Хороший тост.

Кирилл разлил сам, и отказывать было нельзя. Чокнулись. Алкоголь обжёг горло, возбуждая внутри чуть притихшее желание выпить ещё, пить до полного изнеможения.

— Ты будто знал, что я видеть тебя хочу, — не выпуская бутылку из рук, Кирилл налил по второй, продолжая кривить губы в лукавой ухмылке, — или шепнул кто?

— Не знал. — Борис замолчал под тяжёлым взглядом. Всю дорогу до ресторана он выстраивал правильную речь, и сейчас она казалась смешной. Растеряв все слова, Борис попытался поймать взгляд Кирилла, не зная, как лучше продолжить разговор, и не совсем понимая, почему его так рады видеть. Тот смотрел на экран, но резко повернулся и, перегнувшись через стол, сжал запястье и тут же отпустил.

— Знаешь, что хочу сказать?

— Нет.

— Так значит, просто выпить?

— У меня есть… просьба.

— Ха! — Кирилл со всей дури ударил раскрытыми ладонями по столешнице, и где-то в глубине кухни что-то звякнуло и с грохотом покатилось. — Может после моих слов сам свою просьбу исполнишь.

— Кирилл, слушай…

— Нет, это ты слушай и не перебивай! Тебе такое первый и последний раз предлагают!

Борис напрягся — всё дерьмо в его жизни начиналось именно с этой фразы. Последний раз был халявный героин от близких друзей и кома. Он пожал плечами, покрутил в руках пустую стопку, чувствуя, как пальцы скользят по влажному от испарины стеклу. Что взбрело в голову Кириллу, предположить было невозможно. Главное, чтобы не постройка города-утопии где-нибудь в Нигерии.

— Молодец! Вот за это и люблю! Может сама судьба тебя сюда привела сейчас. Ты знаешь, что рядом со мной много кого ошивается, да и с отцом всё очень уж гладко получилось… — Кирилл обернулся, посмотрел в пустоту, словно ожидал увидеть там какую-то зловещую тень, виновную в тюремном заключении его отца. Целиком историю Борис не знал, слышал только, что обвинения были связаны со смертью живого товара, и в определённой мере считал всё случившееся правильным. — Мне нужны люди, которым я доверяю. Ты, Боря, хороший мужик и с головой дружишь. Оставайся здесь, со мной, в Лондоне. С гражданством что-нибудь придумаем...

С каждым произнесённым словом Борис испытывал всё больше ужаса, плотными кольцами обвивающего грудь и не дающего вздохнуть. Даже если бы не Поттер, так глубоко вляпаться в _семью_ было одновременно страшно и желанно. Подобные предложения, сами по себе, действительно появляются раз в жизни. Или два, но тогда, в далёком Вегасе, Борис сделал всё, чтобы попасть под опеку Сильвера, а здесь удача сама плыла в руки.

— Я, — Борис сделал глубокий вдох и судорожно сглотнул, почувствовав, как запершило в горле. Это не помогло, и он разразился кашлем, вцепившись в угол стола и старательно отворачиваясь от тяжёлого светлого взгляда. Лёгкие ломило, острая и колющая боль раздирала грудину на каждом спазме и казалось, что желудок не выдержит таких издевательств, подкатывая к горлу. Через мгновение, растянувшееся на три вдоха, Кирилл подхватил Бориса под локоть и, не встретив сопротивления, потащил через всю кухню, распугивая персонал. Судорожно роясь в карманах в поисках рассованных по одежде бумажных платков, он прикрывал рот ладонью, смаргивая слёзы и сглатывая накатывающие волны дурноты.

— Дыши, — резко приказал Кирилл и подтолкнул к распахнутому окну.

Первый глоток холодного, влажного воздуха с осколками мокрых снежинок неожиданно смягчил ворочавшиеся в гортани кошачьи когти. Отпускало медленно, всё тело колотило крупной дрожью, в ногах была слабость, ветер, врывавшийся в кухню и заглушавший запахи, охлаждал блестящее от испарины лицо.

— Отвратительный кашель, — усмехнулся Кирилл и полез в карман брюк за пачкой сигарет. — Что с тобой? Воспаление лёгких? Знаешь, кто-то рассказывал, что болезнь педиков и наркоманов начинается как кошмарная простуда. С твоими пристрастиями всё возможно.

Пальцы от излишка алкоголя дрожали, и он всё никак не мог прикурить, вхолостую прокручивая колёсико зажигалки. Перевесившись через оконную раму, Борис сплюнул всю слизь, собравшуюся в гортани, стараясь не думать о двух предложенных ему вариантах.

— Я уеду к семье на это Рождество, — он вытер губы найденной в кармане смятой салфеткой, выбросил её следом в окно и только потом поднял взгляд.

— Что-то я не расслышал — ты меня сейчас нахуй послал или что?

— Кирилл…

— Тихо! — следом за салфеткой на улицу отправилась так и не зажжённая сигарета. Смотря за его плечо, Борис видел, как с кухни стремительно разбегался персонал. — Ты ебанулся? Меня, своих людей по крови, своё дело ты собрался променять на дырку?!

— Не на дырку, — он убрал руки в карманы брюк, изо всех сил стараясь не сжимать кулаки, — я бы даже сказал наоборот.

Повисла пауза. Кирилл, словно ему воды в лицо плеснули, пялился, походе ожидая какого-то объяснения. Борис чувствовал тупую усталость и заторможенность. Проклятая простуда, проклятые праздники в сером городе, увешанном разноцветными огнями, проклятые пилюли, не дававшие нужного уровня счастья, смешивались в отвратительный коктейль, вызывая странные мысли. После очередного приступа хотелось только оказаться дома, и дом этот уж точно находился не в Лондоне. Борис чувствовал себя мягче, податливее, устало-заторможённым, и никаких сил на сложную словесную игру не осталось. Разговаривать с Кириллом, хоть он и отличался от других законников, всегда было непросто, если дело касалось работы или _уважения_. Любое неверное слово, неправильная мысль, могли непоправимо испортить весь разговор. О Поттере в общих чертах Кирилл знал, но упоминать о нём было безрассудно. Рассказывая в пьяном угаре о своём прошлом, о самом важном человеке, оставшемся в далёкой пустыне среди бесконечного песка под звёздным небом, Борис не представлял, что когда-то они снова окажутся вместе. В жизни Поттера было достаточно проблем (часть он внёс сам и сам же исправил!), и упоминать его фигуру среди опасных людей не стоило лишний раз. Официально у Бориса существовала жена, которую никто не видел, и этого было достаточно, чтобы его не тащили в _избранное_ общество, живущее по воровскому закону, но и не трогали.

— Думаешь, это меняет дело? — смирившись с неожиданным выпадом, Кирилл понизил голос, хотя в кухне никого больше не было. — На кого ты решил променять моё предложение?

Борис молча посмотрел на него снизу вверх, с неожиданной ясностью уловив в вопросе тоскливую ревность и одиночество.

— Если я скажу, что, уйдя сегодня, ты больше в мой дом не войдёшь? Что наша дружба на этом закончится?

— Я пришел, потому что уважаю тебя. И не собираюсь трусливо сбегать.

— Раз ты всё решил, — Кирилл натянуто улыбнулся и одной рукой приобнял за плечи. — Езжай. Благословляю. Я бы хотел увидеть _твою семью_. И пойдём, выпьем ещё одну, за удачную поездку.

Борис внутренне содрогнулся, представив такую встречу. Всё это было игрой и блефом — они, не раз заключавшие сделки только на основе своего влияния и умения вести диалог, оба об этом прекрасно знали. Никуда Борис не денется. Он всего лишь проверял, насколько безгранично доверие к нему, выстроенное на совместной стыдной тайне — только вот со странным сожалением воспринял лёгкое согласие. Вышвырни бы Кирилл его на улицу за шиворот, и у Бориса бы не было мучительного выбора и пути назад.

Вернулись за стол, и он сам принялся разливать греющуюся на столе водку. Всё ещё не веря, что удалось так просто получить свободу на эти праздники, Борис то и дело смотрел на Кирилла, а тот снова пялился на экран. В нижнем левом квадрате, словно в другом мире, шла жизнь иная. За столом, купавшемся в мутном свете из окна и ещё бледных отблесках гирлянд, сидел Николай, встретивший Бориса на пороге. Только его было не узнать — ещё не приходилось видеть такой мягкой улыбки, делавшей лицо моложе и светлее. С ним была молодая светловолосая женщина с совсем мелкой девочкой, сосредоточенно рисовавшей на салфетке. Семейная пара, решившая пообедать в колоритном ресторане накануне рождества. Светленькая не была похожа на проститутку или дилершу, но явно не блистала умом, раз увязалась за Николаем да ещё и ребенка откуда-то притащила. О почти братских отношениях Кирилла и его водителя знали многие, но желающих обсудить не осталось. Особенно после Сойки, найденного в реке с перерезанным горлом. Когда эта девчонка окажется в холодной воде — было лишь вопросом времени.

То, с какой душной тоской Кирилл смотрел на них, казалось знакомо, и Борису оставалось надеяться, что он выглядел менее жалко.

— Почему? — Борис спросил, неожиданно встретившись с тяжёлым взглядом, хотя вопрос был лишний, самому хватало проблем, чтобы ещё брать на сердце чужую тяжесть.

_Почему пускаешь эту девчонку в свой дом?_

_Почему она появилась?_

_Почему мы здесь, одни, а они?.._

— Я, что, зря тебя сообразительным назвал?

Хмыкнув, Борис вспомнил одну из десятков картин, к которым даже ревновать не получалось. Ржавая медь волос, искристый смех, хрупкая, болезненная красота с отголоском трагедии. Поттер рядом с Рыжей такой счастливый, что становилось больно дышать.

Другой мир, другая жизнь, на которую оставалось только смотреть со стороны.

— Если сможешь — не возвращайся, — неожиданно произнёс Кирилл и, подняв стопку, протянул руку ближе. Заворожённый неожиданным предложением, Борис поддался, сплёл запястье и выпил в один глоток. Ледяная водка обожгла гортань, быстрое прикосновение губ к губам лишило вдоха.

— Не прощаюсь.

***

  
Уже в такси, судорожно листая сайт аэропорта в поисках ближайшего рейса, Борис в полной мере осознал, что ему предложили. Каким-то невероятным образом выхватив последний билет и ожидая, когда сайт запросит данные кредитки, Борис вдруг поверил, что сможет стать частью того мира, скрытого за экраном телефонов и мониторов.

Сразу после праздников продать это чёртово агентство по уборке, пока никто не понял у кого покупает, за месяц объехать все квартиры и домики, заехать к жене. Или лучше по почте выслать документы для расторжения брака. Хоть и фиктивный, а волокиты будет до неба. И потом — маленькая квартирка, в каком-нибудь старом высоком доме, которую выберет Поттер. Совместные пробуждения. Целоваться перед уходом на работу, как в классических американских утопических фильмах про идеальную семью. Они оба смогут протянуть на пиве и метадоне, не притрагиваясь больше ни к чему действительно тяжёлому. И собака, обязательно. А лучше — несколько. С образом жизни Бориса животные были роскошью, как и постоянные отношения. Но всё можно было изменить.

К тридцати годам Борис испробовал всё, о чём когда-то думал. Наркотики, алкоголь, случайные, ни к чему не обязывающие лёгкие связи в самых прекрасных городах. Объехав половину мира, в мыслях он всё равно возвращался к одному затерянному в пустыне дому. Это не было навязчивой идеей или постоянной тоской, просто иногда, в странные моменты, образ подростка, какие-то мельчайшие подробности из того времени возникали в памяти, словно все произошло несколько секунд назад.

Почему бы сейчас не попробовать что-то ещё? Оседлость (Борис никогда не жил на одном месте больше пары лет), а если однообразный вид приестся, то он заберёт Поттера с собой. Херов домосед даже Альп не видел, не знает, какой там воздух, какой песок на австралийском побережье, как красиво в сочельник, когда на улице лежит снег. Все эти праздники без снега с грязным асфальтом и промозглым дождём уже порядком надоели.

***

  
Рождественское чудо в Нью-Йорке случилось преждевременно — снег пошёл сразу после обеда, разрушив всё транспортное сообщение в считанные часы.

Рейс откладывали до последнего и по лицам застрявших в аэропорту людей можно было узнать, когда точка невозврата оказалась пройдена. Полночь Борис и ещё десяток вымотанных неудачников встретили над Атлантикой. Рождество и снег не внесли свои коррективы разве что в размеренную жизнь торчков, дрейфующих от дозы к дозе, и оговорённый _подарок_ принесли на стоянку у аэропорта, стоило лишь позвонить. Обменяв прозрачную пакет на обещание в три грамма за половину цены, Борис был предоставлен самому себе и нью-йоркским таксистам. Заплатив в два раза больше обычного и докинув десятку сверху, по пустынным улицам удалось добраться почти до нужного дома. За два квартала до заветной вывески такси наглухо застряло в проулке, через который обычно объезжали пробку на главной улице. Близость цели жгла кровь выплеснутым адреналином и Борис решил, быстрее доберётся пешком.

Липкий белый снег, похожий на талое мороженое, приставал к ботинкам, забирался под ворот пальто, залеплял глаза. Буйство стихии и наступившее Рождество разогнали всех с улиц и брести пришлось по плотной, нетронутой целине, утопая в талом снегу по щиколотки. В ботинках неотвратимо хлюпало при каждом шаге, ступни заледенели, и тело покрывал холодный пот, как воспоминание о перенесенной простуде. С неба продолжало валить. Хороший рождественский снегопад с огромными белыми хлопьями, за медленным падением которых было так уютно наблюдать из дома, спрятавшись под теплый плед. С трудом продолжая переставлять ноги, Борис грезил лишь встречей, досадливо стирая с лица налипавший на ресницы снег. Опасения и сомнения развеялись окончательно, стоило только выйти из дверей аэропорта в настоящую метель. Даже испортившаяся погода казался предзнаменованием правильно сделанного выбора. Окна домов светились жёлтой электрической радостью, город, казалось, замер в ожидании чего-то хорошего, едва ощущавшегося на кончике языка, и тишина, лежавшая на крышах, создавала правильный уют. Совсем редко Борис испытывал чувство верности своих поступков, граничащее с эйфорией, — словно, наконец, ступил на правильную линию судьбы и всё вдруг стало просто и легко.

В витрине магазина ожидаемо не горел свет. Сразу свернув от главного крыльца, Борис спустился вниз, оставив на заметённых ступеньках свои следы, и позвонил. Грязно-серая, невысокая и совсем незаметная дверь выпустила наружу дребезжание звонка и замерла в предвкушении.

Стряхнув с плеч и волос снег, Борис ощутил, как сильно замёрзли пальцы, почти потерявшие чувствительность. Позвонив ещё раз, он засунул руки в карманы пальто, посмотрев вверх, на витрину. За стеклом клубилась черная, непроницаемая ночь, о которую разбивался свет уличных фонарей, не давая ничего разглядеть. По улице медленно проехала машина, мазнув фарами по лицу, ослепив. Шорох шин, оглушающе-громкий, скрылся вдалеке, и безмолвие пустынной улицы накатило со всех сторон. Борис запрокинул голову, неспешно выдохнул облачко пара вверх, чувствуя холодные капли растаявшего снега, соскальзывавшие с волос на шею. Небо висело близко, чёрное, покрытое серой мутной дымкой, привычной для огромных городов. Снегопад не собирался заканчиваться, намерившись завалить весь город. Мелкие обрывки, похожие на смятые, разорванные пёрышки, лениво кружились в воздухе, ледяными каплями оседая на коже. Вдалеке совсем незаметным, блеклым, ненужным в россыпи городских огней едва виднелось пятно идущей на убыль луны. Если Борис уйдёт сейчас, то следы, оставшиеся на лестнице, исчезнут за пару часов, и никто ничего не узнает.

Дверь открылась, и начавшее замерзать нутро разбилось, расплескав чистый восторг, как у собаки, часами ждущей хозяина дома. В ночь и снег пролился концентрированный оранжевый свет ламп, пахнуло теплом и чем-то едва уловимо пряным. На пороге стояла Рыжая. Босые ступни, пижамные штаны, наспех накинутая толстовка, волосы торчат, глаза сонные. Ломкая, болезненная красота с румяным оттенком домашней мягкости.

— Борис! — Она распахнула глаза и обернулась в дом, громко крикнула. Откуда в таком маленьком тельце столько голоса? — Тео, быстрее сюда!

Поттер говорил, что останется на Рождество с друзьями Хобби. И той старой ведьмой, брезгливо поджимавшей губы, стоило Борису сесть, соприкасаясь с Поттером коленями или взять его за руку. Ни слова про Рыжую он не сказал, потому что? Что? Всё-таки решился, как сам Борис, вмешаться в чужую судьбу?

— Привет, — улыбаться до нытья в лицевых мышцах порядком надоело за этот день. — Погода не лётная оказалась. Я вообще-то раньше собирался.

— А мы уже легли, — всё ещё удивлённо сообщила Рыжая, продолжая топтаться на пороге.

От этого «мы» стало как-то совсем холодно, и Борис поёжился.

— Борис? — свитер из видео и чёртовы пижамные штаны, словно у них тут какой-то девичник. В руках Поттер держал маленький комок вертлявого меха — незнакомый щенок, белый, с огромными рыжими ушами и глазками-бусинками.

Острое желание, необходимость обнять перехватили горло, не давая выдавить ещё одно глупое приветствие.

В этот момент, стоя на тёмной улице, заметённой снегом, напротив распахнутой двери в дом, в который его не приглашали, Борис остро и чисто осознал, что никакого выбора у него вообще не было. Все эти метания, решения и попытки взвесить возможные варианты лишь оттягивали неизбежное. С того самого момента, как Борис переступил порог магазина, чтобы признаться в краже картины, пути назад не существовало. Он был готов на всё для Поттера, лишь только увидел его мельком в витрине, и все похороненные, запорошенные прахом прошлого и бесчестными граммами кокаина чувства вновь принялись терзать изнутри. Только ничего не изменилось — вся жертвенность и желание переломать самого себя для Поттера не были и никогда не будут ему нужны.

Рыжая стояла рядом, и они казались такими идеальными, в мягких лучах электрической лампы, мимолётно похожие, как брат и сестра, правильно дополняя друг друга. И в общем-то Борис не мог ничего сделать с этим фактом, потому что так же тяжело и непоправимо был зависим от Поттера, как он — от Рыжей.

А потом, кажется через целую вечность, Поттер сделал шаг вперёд и пересек порог, попав из мягкого домашнего уюта в промозглую ночь. Ещё мгновение, и он обнял Бориса, очень книжно «упав в объятья», хотя с его ростом это был не самый простой фокус. Чувствуя, как между ними барахтается щенок, не меньше Бориса удивленный несвойственной порывистости, он поцеловал тёплые губы. И запустил руки под свитер, с пьянящей нежностью отмечая, какой он мягкий и пушистый на ощупь. Борис обнимал Поттера, прижимался ближе, теснее, всеми силами стараясь слиться с ним, унять дрожь, не подвластную словам. Зависимость дарила свои плюсы — получив желаемое можно было захлебнуться от эйфории. Словно острая игла, наполненная чистейшим счастьем от близости, принятого мимолётного решения, протыкала плотный покров сомнений и впрыскивала его в кровь, лишая рассудка.

Настоящий передоз восторгом.

***

  
В комнате Поттера было сумрачно, горела только одна настольная лампа, жирным жёлтым пятном растекаясь по комоду рядом с кроватью. Приглушенный пыльный свет сглаживал все углы, добавляя мягкости и уюта излишне официальной обстановке. Весь дом Хобарта был антикварной лавкой, заставленной старинными стульями, буфетами и пуфиками, пережившими не менее сотни лет. Странно было ложиться в постель, когда-то принадлежавшую какому-нибудь работорговцу, до смерти забивавшему кнутом своих работников. А тумбочка, на которой небрежно лежали книги, наверняка видала вещи и похуже, но Поттера это совсем не беспокоило. Его присутствие чувствовалось в небрежно брошенном свитере на спинке стула, оставленной на подоконнике пепельнице, забытой кружке у мутного, старинного зеркала. Сколько бы Борис не ругался на Поттера, но в его комнате всегда было уютней, чем во всех домах и квартирах, в которых приходилось бывать. Казалось совсем нереальным, что Борис видел эти бледно-зелёные стены и угол покрывала на постели утром из другого стылого города и ещё сомневался, нужно ли приезжать.

Полумрак ненавязчиво обволакивал теплом мягкого пледа, выданного Борису после горячего душа. Футболку тоже отдал Поттер, сваливший грязные, насквозь промокшие вещи всего лишь в корзину для белья, а не сразу в мусор, как предложила Рыжая. Её обеспокоенная мордашка маячила всё время, пока Борис не спрятался в ванной от неожиданно свалившейся на него заботы. Приложенные ко лбу ладони, а потом и мягкий поцелуй — «да у него же жар!», — заваренный горячий травяной чай, плед, душ и, наконец, уютная тишина. Ошеломлённый непривычным отношением, наконец-то добравшийся до цели Борис расслабился. Усталость предыдущих выматывающих суток, остатки простуды с кошмарным кашлем, выпитый во время ожидания и перелёта виски, накладывались друг на друга, давя удушающей тяжестью и делая веки неподъёмными. Хотелось спать, но Борис ждал, когда Поттер вернётся к нему — ложиться в постель после стольких проблем необходимо было вместе.

Стоило приехать, и всё оказалось неожиданно просто. Рыжая выходила замуж за своего тощего англичанина и приехала с ним рассказать о помолвке. Англичанина Борис видел мельком всего один раз, и он был ничем не примечательным, скучным, блёклым и каким-то вывернуто-правильным человеком. В школе бы они с Поттером стебали его за модные шмотки и подчёркнутую честность. Во взрослой жизни Англичанин со своей _порядочностью_ ценился больше, чем два нечистых на руку наркомана.

Щенка тоже принесла Рыжая, словно в извинение своему поступку, зная, как тоскливо было в доме, когда Попчика не стало. Какого чёрта Поттеру вздумалось молчать в такой обстановке, одаривая Бориса обжигающим безразличием в телефонных разговорах, было неясно, но далеко не ново. Разговаривать с ним вообще всегда оказывалось невыносимо сложно и приходилось действовать наугад. Приехав в нужный момент (опоздание к праздничным посиделкам не в счёт), Борис сорвал джекпот. Все невысказанные слова и сдержанные эмоции от ощущения безвозвратной потери выплеснулись на Бориса концентрированной нежностью, больше похожей на эффект от вколотой сибири.

— Не спишь? — Поттер беззвучно проскользнул в комнату, плотно закрыл за собой дверь, раздеваясь на ходу.

Поднятые руки, изогнутый торс, мелькнула полоска загорелой кожи из-под задравшейся футболки, и внутри разлилась теплота, как после первой стопки, выпитой одним глотком. Борис заторможено улыбнулся своим мыслям, сопровождая взглядом каждое движение в зыбком свете. Ни одна женщина не смогла выбить из него желание находиться рядом, и это было куда глубже, интимней, чем обычное влечение. Они могли бы не заниматься сексом, но эта близость никуда бы не делась.  
  
— Я должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты приехал.

Забравшись на постель, Поттер снял очки, аккуратно сложил их на тумбочку и обнял, сразу же целуя.

— Это ещё не весь сюрприз. — Сонливость медленно сменяло желание, стоило ощутить привычную тяжесть тела и знакомый запах. Вывернув руку, Борис вытащил из-под подушки прозрачный пакет с двумя кислотно-розовыми таблетками в форме сердец. — Вроде Молли, но жёстче, а секс такой, что все звёзды посмотришь.

— Можем оставить их на десерт, — Поттер передвинулся на край кровати и выдвинул верхний ящик тумбочки, щёлкнув замком. Он закрывался на ключ, который хранился на нижнем ярусе полок с бельём. Зачем были эти предосторожности, Борис не знал: представить Хоби, который рылся в вещах Поттера, изучая что тот хранил, было невероятно сложно. Внутри лежали банальные вещи: смазка, презервативы, коробочка (кто бы мог подумать!) с птичкой, в которой хранились таблетки, и пара _игрушек_ которые притащил Борис. По какой причине Поттер не выбросил их сразу, а оставил в своей комнате, было темой для сальных шуток, которыми Борис любил сыпать в телефонных разговорах.

Невольно заглянув в выдвинутый ящик Борис увидел новую подозрительную продолговатую коробку. Понять, почему она кажется такой знакомой, он не успел. Повернувшийся Поттер продемонстрировал миниатюрный пакетик, заполненный желтоватым порошком, разом выбив все мысли.

Приехали, героин.

Значит первая догадка была правильной — в новой коробке хранились шприцы и жгут, привычный набор, валявшийся у Бориса в большинстве его квартир.

— Хочешь?

_Хочу. Прямо сейчас, боже!_

— Зачем, Поттер?

— Ну, знаешь, — он улыбнулся с нежностью, не вязавшейся со всей ситуацией. Расфокусированный остановившийся взгляд, огромные зрачки, не так заметные в полумраке и всегда задёрнутых шторах, — одна девочка не любит, со вторым… всё плохо. Хотел сделать ещё хуже.

Ответить было нечего. Не спрашивая, Борис с нежностью притянул к себе руку Поттера, подставляя её под пятно света от лампы. Ровная кожа, мягкий, золотистый пушок на тыльной стороне предплечья. Впадинка в сгибе локтя с синеватой, чуть выпирающей веной, ещё не пытавшейся убраться глубже в плоть, безуспешно скрываясь от насилия. Следы от иглы заметны не сразу, их, кажется, всего три, но огромный, свежий, тёмный до черноты синяк затмевал собой всё. Борис мягко погладил его большим пальцем и поднял голову, пытаясь прочитать на лице Поттера хоть что-то. Тщетно. Пустые глаза, ровное, спокойное дыхание. Вся нежность и порывистость, заставившая поверить, что у них всё хорошо, была вызвана героином.

И кто был виноват в случившемся?

— Как парные татуировки, да? — с горьким смешком произнёс Борис и распрямил свою руку так, чтобы сгибы локтей оказались рядом. Кожу, болезненно белую, с едва проступающими призраками веснушек, покрывали уродливые, желтушно-сизые синяки. Он не кололся уже пару месяцев, проверяя свою выдержку и сейчас, смотря на небрежно брошенный на постель пакетик с порошком, до ломоты в теле хотел прервать этот бессмысленный перерыв.

Всё будет как раньше — на двоих, по-честному. Одни следы на сгибах локтей, одни полосы от не вовремя снятого с предплечья жгута. И совсем невозвратное — одна игла. Они будут обмениваться кровью с каждой новой дозой, и это свяжет сильнее, чем клятвы на всех языках. Секс будет такой же, безрассудно-близкий, без мешающих резинок. Какой смысл в предосторожностях, если заранее известно, как всё закончится? Будет лишь вопросом времени, что сведёт их раньше в могилу. Это не глупость, а всего лишь признание, закреплённое смертью, — до конца. Во второй раз уж точно — навсегда.


End file.
